Le Docteur des Morts
by Angellilou
Summary: Mon nom est Will Solace, et je suis le Docteur des Morts. Cloîtré dans les ténèbres d'un laboratoire désaffecté depuis des lustres, je m'adonnais à de multiples expériences sur les macchabées. Armé de ma paire de ciseaux, j'opérais des merveilles et faisait des miracles. Mon plus grand miracle d'ailleurs, était de faire revenir un homme à la vie. Mon homme.


_**"Le Docteur des Morts"**_

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **Pour fêter Noël je vous ai fait un (long) OS qui n'a AUCUN rapport avec Noël (car c'est trop mainstream et j'en ai déjà fait un l'année dernière).**

 **J'ai donc tenté un truc : Un Solangelo dans un monde un peu comme Tim Burton et Frankenstein avec des démons et des exorcistes. L'ambiance est glauque, malsaine, bref tout ce que j'aime !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Voici la musique qui m'a inspirée : "Mr. Doctor Man" de Palaye Royale. Le clip déchire et a fait plaisir à mon esprit Steampunk emo X).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PDV : Will.**

 _Mon nom est Will Solace, et je suis docteur. Le docteur des Morts plus précisément._

 _Cloîtré dans les ténèbres d'un laboratoire désaffecté depuis des lustres, je m'adonnais à de multiples expériences sur les macchabées. Armé de ma paire de ciseaux, j'opérais des merveilles et faisait des miracles. Mon plus grand miracle d'ailleurs, était de faire revenir un homme à la vie, chose que je tentais de réaliser depuis des lustres. Mon homme._

* * *

Le lit roulait tout seul vers moi. Il contenait un corps remplit de magnifiques cicatrices, bien différent de ceux dont j'avais l'habitude de voir. C'était un beau garçon à la chevelure d'ébène. J'avais des palpitations dans tout mon être en voyant cet homme en toge noire d'exorciste. Il semblait endormis, et c'était trompeur car, toute personne entrant chez moi avait perdue la vie d'une façon obscure.

Je me vêtis de ma blouse rouge de sang et mis mon masque, mes gants et mes lunettes. J'étais cette fois-ci décidé à réussir une expérience que je tentais de réaliser depuis déjà bien trop longtemps : Le faire revenir à la vie. Cela semblait pourtant impossible mais je voulais essayer une nouvelle fois. Et je devais réussir.

Je portai donc le jeune homme sur ma table d'opération. Il était léger comme une plume.

Je le découvris de son vêtement noir, le lavai avec précaution et l'attachai à la table. Il était beau, son visage paraissait serein, comme si il avait eu une mort douce.

Je caressai son visage. Même en dehors de la vie, ce garçon semblait s'emparer de mon cœur au fur et à mesure que je le regardais.

-Comment t'appelles tu ?, lui demandais-je en regardant la petite étiquette attachée autour de sa cheville.

« _Nico Di Angelo_ »

Je fis un petit sourire. Il avait un jolis nom.

Je m'emparais de mes outils à savoir un scalpel et mes ciseaux.

Je fis une ligne fine avec le scalpel le long de son torse en partant par son cou et aux commissures de ses lèvres. Puis, avec les ciseaux, je coupai le tout pour observer le corps de l'intérieur. Je voulais savoir ce qui avait commis sa mort.

En observant ses gencives et ses organes, je sus immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas chez ce beau garçon.

-Encore une victime du Rongeur d'Âmes, marmonnais-je en observant les organes devenues d'un noir d'encre.

Le Rongeur d'Âmes était une entité diabolique ayant pour particularité de ronger les organes des êtres osant s'en prendre à elle. Nico Di Angelo devait sans doutes être un combattant de ce démon. Les victimes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

Depuis que le Rongeur d'Âmes était apparut, il y avait de çà 8 ans, les victimes qui atterrissaient dans mon laboratoires se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Selon la légende, cette entité démoniaque était née d'un mortel ayant ressentit la pire des souffrance. Cette histoire me faisait froid dans le dos.

Je reportai mon attention sur le cadavre.

N'aie craintes Nico, pensais-je, tu reviendras parmi les vivant une fois mon expérience accomplie.

Parmi les "expériences" que j'avais déjà opéré, il y avait les Sept Héros, les exorcistes les plus puissant du monde. Tous étaient morts en ayant essayé d'affronter le Rongeur.

Je reportai mon attention sur mon expérimentation. Il fallait que je remplace l'intégralité de ses organes touchés. Ainsi, je me rendis au fond de la pièce, là où je rangeais un tas d'éléments humains. Selon la tradition, seuls les organes de jeunes personnes vierges pouvaient être transplantables.

Je pris donc les éléments dont j'avais besoin et me dirigeai une fois de plus vers le corps dévêtus sur la table.

Uns à uns, je coupais ses organes infectés pour les retirer. Une fois le tout d'enlevé, je greffai les nouveaux sur lui.

Ensuite, je pris du fil sombre et une aiguille pour tout recoudre. Le fermai donc son torse et les commissures de ses lèvres où j'avais remplacé sa langue carbonisée par l'infection du Rongeur d'Âmes.

Après plus d'une heure de travail, je fis une pause pour admirer mon œuvre.

Nico Di Angelo avait à présent un corps remplis de cicatrices fermées.

Je relevais une mèche de ses cheveux pour découvrir entièrement son visage. Quelle beauté...

-Tu resteras avec moi pour toujours, lui susurrais-je en ricannant.

Je tournai autour de son corps inerte en parcourant mes mains gantées dessus.

-Tu es magnifique même dans la mort Nico, lui dis-je. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Le Docteur te fera parvenir dans le monde des vivants.

Il ne bougeait pas.

La petite pause une fois terminée, je passai enfin aux choses sérieuses : le réanimer. L'étape où j'échouais à chaque fois.

Alors, je le pris dans mes bras telle une poupée de chiffon. Puis je descendis dans une cave que j'avais aménagé.

Il n'y avait aucun mobilier dans cette cave. Juste un grand pentacle dessiné au sol et des bougies procurant une lumière verte tout autour.

Je mis Nico au centre du pentacle et l'attachais avec des fils électriques

J'étais bien décidé à appeler son âme pour quelle revienne dans son corps. Pour cela, il fallait que sa chair soit remplie d'énergie (ici électrique) et que j'entonne une incantation pour invoquer son fantôme et le contraindre à retourner dans son corps originel. Puis, au moment ou j'allais entendre Nico hurler de douleur à cause de l'électricité, j'arrêterai le tout. Et le garçon sera revenu parmi nous.

J'étais anxieux. Je ne voulais pas échouer et gâcher une fois de plus un cadavre.

Je lançai le courant électrique. Celui-ci parcourait le corps du garçon à une vitesse phénoménale, ce qui lui procurait des spasmes impossible à contrôler pour les vivants.

Ensuite, venait la partie la plus difficile de l'expérience. Appeler Nico Di Angelo.

J'entaillai donc ma main et fit couler mon sang sur le pentacle tout en récitant avec la plus grande précaution :

 _Nico Di Angelo, je t'attends,_

 _J'offre cette énergie pour te donner la vie,_

 _Ton corps s'agitera dans un puissant cris,_

 _J'offre mon sang pour nourrir ton âme damnée,_

 _Ton spectre resurgira de l'Enfer où tu étais,_

 _J'offre mes mots pour t'insuffler la parole,_

 _Et tu viendras, tel un ange entouré d'une auréole._

Je répétais ces mots en boucle, jusqu'à espérer que quelque chose se passe. Puis, soudainement, un hurlement déchira l'atmosphère calme de la cave.

Dès que je l'entendis, je coupai le courant électrique et m'accroupis auprès de lui. Mon seul souhait était de le voir ouvrir les yeux et respirer. Je priais n'importe qui pour que cela fonctionne.

J'observais son visage.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il paraissait paniqué.

Je posais ma main sur lui pour le calmer.

-Chut... tout vas bien à présent.

Au fond de moi je bondissais de joie. J'avais réussi ! Il était vivant ! J'ai bravé la Mort elle même !

Il pleurait. Sans doutes avait-il mal à cause de toutes ces cicatrices et du courant parcourant encore son corps frêle.

Je le portai pour remonter à mon laboratoire.

J'avais réussi... Nico Di Angelo était revenu à la vie. Mon cœur se gonfla de fierté face à cet acte quasi inespéré.

-Qu... Qui êtes vous ?

Je pris sa toge d'exorciste pour le rhabiller.

-Je suis Will Solace, le Docteur des Morts.

Il me regarda, sans rien comprendre.

-Le Docteur des Morts ?

Je caressai sa joue.

-Oui. Tu étais décédé et je t'ai ramené à la vie. Tu as été tué par le Rongeur d'Âmes. Tu t'en souviens ?

Il acquiesça, mais ce mouvement lui fit mal à la gorge, là où j'avais débuté mon incision pour son torse.

-Il... Il m'avait foncé dessus et... en voulant l'anéantir je... je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé...

Tout en parlant, Nico regardait ma main qui le caressait tendrement. Il était apeuré et complètement déboussolé.

-Le Rongeur d'Âmes a prit possession de toi. Il a anéantit ton corps de l'intérieur. J'ai donc remplacé tous tes organes et ai rappelé ton fantôme.

-Mes amis... j'étais leur dernier espoir. Le seul survivant pour vaincre cette entité... et j'ai échoué, dit le jeune homme en observant toujours ma main qui caressait les cicatrices de sa mâchoire.

-Cela n'a plus d'importance à présent. Tu resteras à mes côtés.

-J'ai entendu parlé de vous, révéla soudainement Nico. On dit de vous que vous êtes un fou, que vous vous adonnez à des expériences aussi dangereuses qu'interdites.

Je gloussai et frottai sa taille fine.

-Cela te gène ?

-Vous avez fait de moi un monstre. Je ne suis même plus vivant... ni mort d'ailleurs.

Je rapprochais mon visage du siens. Ses yeux étaient aussi magnifiques qu'ils exprimaient de la peur.

-Tu sais Nico, cela n'a aucune importance pour moi. Tu es toi-même.

Il se recula légèrement.

-Que me voulez vous ?

Je lui fis un sourire que j'espérais rassurant.

-Je te veux toi. Tu es ma plus belle expérience, alors je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit abîmée par le monde extérieur.

Nico tremblait de peur. Je lui fis donc un baiser dans le cou. Il émit un sanglot.

-N-Non... pitié laissez moi partir...

-Chuuut, murmurais-je. Je ne suis pas méchant.

Ses yeux étaient perlés de larmes. J'enlevai donc ma blouse et mes gants, puis pris sa main.

-Viens, je vais te montrer notre chambre.

Nico me suivit dans rien dire vers ma chambre, tremblant de peur. Ses pieds nus traînaient contre le sol glacial. Je l'allongeais dans mon lit et le bordais avec attention. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et passai ma main sans ses cheveux. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le toucher, en plus il était vraiment doux.

-Que comptez vous me faire ?, murmura Nico en laissant coulez ses larmes. Je veux retourner à ma maison. Ma mère a besoin de moi.

-Tu es encore trop faible pour aller dans le monde extérieur. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser partir maintenant.

Je longeais ses cicatrices du bout des doigts.

-Ne me touchez pas, ordonna Nico en essayant de chasser ma main.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit. Je ne voulais en aucun cas le brusquer, au risque de perdre sa confiance ne tenant qu'à un fil. Au lieu de cela, je me rendis dans ma salle de bain pour me mettre en pyjama et dormir à ses côtés.

Je revins quelque minutes plus tard. Nico était déjà entrain de dormir. Il ne faisait quasiment aucun bruit, c'était comme si il était toujours à l'état de macchabée.

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, le pris dans mes bras et tombai dans les bras de Morphée à mon tour avec un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

* * *

 **PDV Nico :**

Mon corps tout entier me brûlait. Cette souffrance constante allait me rendre fou. Tout ce monde était fou d'ailleurs. J'aurai préféré rester mort plutôt que de me retrouver en compagnie de ce « docteur » des plus effrayant.

J'étais allongé dans son lit, et je le sentais tout proche derrière moi. Je n'osais pas bouger, de peur de le réveiller.

Mais il fallait absolument que je partes. Ma mère courait un grave danger avec le Rongeur d'Âmes.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me levai avec précaution. Chaque geste me faisait mal et tirait sur mes cicatrices.

Je me rendis à la salle de bain, sur la pointe des pieds. L'angoisse me tordait l'estomac. J'avais des vertiges en bougeant. Mes forces m'abandonnaient.

Je réussis cependant à fermer la porte de la salle de bain et allumai la lumière. Je voulais voir en détail ce que ce Will Solace m'avait fait.

Je me plaçai donc devant le miroir. Mon visage était triste à voir. Mes joues étaient creusées et deux affreuses cicatrices parcouraient l'ensemble de mes lèvres. J'étais terrifié par ce que j'allais découvrir de plus sur moi.

J'enlevai donc mon vêtement et découvrit une multitudes d'autres coutures. On aurait put me confondre avec une poupée rapiécée. Je me faisait peur.

En me voyant dans cet état, je me disais qu'il m'était impossible de me présenter à ma mère ainsi. Elle prendrait peur et me bannira comme un vulgaire fantôme.

Tout cela était de la faute de Will Solace ! Il avait fait de moi une abomination !

N'y tenant plus et m'ayant retenus pendant bien trop de temps, je hurlai de rage. Je maudissais ce docteur et ses expériences, je maudissais ce que j'étais devenu !

Avec le peut de forces que j'avais, je détruisis la salle de bain. Je bousculais les armoires, je vidais les étagères et je fracassais le miroir avec mes mains recousues.

Le bruit que je faisais avait avertit Will qui ouvrit subitement la porte.

-Nico !, cria-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Je me jetai sur lui pour espérer le frapper fort. Mais mes gestes étaient trop lents, et mon poing fut arrêté avec une facilité déconcertante par Will.

Il m'immobilisa en faisant attention à ne pas me faire trop mal. Mais, bougeant trop et ayant la ferme intention de m'enfuir, il me plaqua au sol et se mit sur moi pour m'empêcher de partir.

-ALLEZ VOUS EN !, criais-je, autant de peur que de colère.

Will abordait un visage des plus calmes.

-S'il te plaît Nico, calme toi, dit-il sans hausser la voix. Je ne suis pas méchant.

Pas méchant ? Mon œil ! J'avais entendu les pires rumeurs sur lui !

Je me débattais toujours, tout en sachant que je n'arriverai pas à me débarrasser de lui.

-Écoutes moi Nico, s'il te plaît.

Décidant qu'aucun autre choix s'offrait à moi, je tendis l'oreille et arrêtais de gesticuler inutilement. Après tout qu'est ce que je perdais à l'écouter ?

-Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui expérimente juste pour faire le Mal. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pactisé avec aucun démon pour effectuer des horreurs. Je suis un simple être humain, comme toi, mais qui vit reclus des autres. Ma seule quête est de faire revenir les morts à la vie pour leur donner une deuxième chance. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, je suis maudis. Bien sûre, j'ai fais des choses interdites que je ne regrette absolument pas. Mais, si je l'ai fait c'était pour arriver à mon but ultime : faire revenir une personne comme toi. Je n'œuvre pas pour les démons, la preuve, tu as eu une deuxième chance dans le monde des vivants. Et je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es ma plus grande fierté, mon expérience préférée. J'avais complètement perdu espoir avant que je vois ton corps magnifique sur ma table d'opération. Mais maintenant que j'ai réussis l'impossible, il reste beaucoup de chemin avant que tu redeviennes l'exorciste que tu étais. Et ce chemin commence par avoir confiance en moi. Je peux te reconstruire entièrement Nico. Tu pourras ré-affronter le Rongeur d'Âmes et, vus que tu n'es plus vraiment mort ni vivant, il n'aura plus aucun effet sur toi. Et tu pourras enfin exercer ta vengeance et le vaincre.

Je ne savais plus trop quoi en penser. D'un côté, Will Solace me fichait la trouille mais de l'autre, j'avais enfin l'opportunité de venger tous mes amis morts. Le choix en devenait donc plus simple : Je devais suivre Will.

Je déglutis :

-Ok... j'essaierai de te faire confiance alors.

Will me sourit chaleureusement et me libéra.

-Viens, retournons dormir, annonça-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

 _Pendant 3 mois, Nico a repris ses forces et à appris à faire confiance au Docteur des Morts. Durant tout ce temps, le jeune revenant s'était pris d'affection, et même d'un amour secret pour Will Solace._

 _Le Docteur quand à lui, ne cachait en aucun cas ses sentiments pour le jeune exorciste. Et il redoutait le jour où il partira de son laboratoire. Car il risquait de ne plus jamais le revoir._

 _Il avait peur pour son expérience, car depuis tout ce temps, le Rongeur d'Âmes avait gagné en puissance. A présent, le ciel était sans cesses obscurcit, et la vie semblait ne jamais vouloir revenir. Les temps devenaient de plus en plus durs pour les humains qui étaient en quête de nourriture. La famine faisait rage et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter._

* * *

 **PDV : Nico.**

-Vade retro Prodigium* !, criais-je au monstre tout en dessinant un pentacle dans les airs. **(*Va-t-en, Monstre ! )**

Le monstre se pulvérisa en poussière.

J'entendis des applaudissement derrière moi.

-Bien joué Death Boy !, s'enjoua Will, assis dans les gradins.

Je lui fis un grand sourire depuis le terrain d'entraînement, annexe du laboratoire pour tester des armes et des incantations.

Il courut vers moi et sauta à mon cou.

-Je suis tellement fier de toi ! Tes pouvoirs deviennent de plus en plus puissants !

Je rougis un peu malgré ma peau grisâtre.

-Merci Solace. Tu crois que je serai bientôt prêt pour vaincre le Rongeur ?

Il émit un long soupir, comme à chaque fois où je mentionnais le fait de partir.

-J'ai bien peur que oui Nico...

Je sentais un truc bizarre dans ma poitrine. Un mélange d'excitation mais aussi de peine à l'idée de quitter le Docteur.

Depuis tout le temps que j'avais passé avec Will, je m'étais attaché à lui sans même m'en être aperçu. Mes premières impressions sur lui avaient été balayées durant la toute première semaine de cohabitation. Il s'occupait vraiment bien de moi et accédait à tout mes besoins. Je me sentais comme à la maison ici.

Le plus compliqué pour moi était de surpasser la douleur de mes coutures. Je ne pouvais plus cicatriser, et donc j'étais dans l'obligation de les supporter continuellement. A présent je n'y pensais plus, et ne ressentais aucune souffrance.

Je reportai mon attention sur Will. Il avait la tête baissée et menaçait de pleurer. Je la relevait pour qu'il me regarde.

-Hey Sunshine... qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Il ravala un sanglot.

-Je ne veux pas te voir partir Nico... Tu es trop précieux pour moi...

Je le collai contre moi et il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

-Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de partir avec moi ?, lui demandais-je en essayant de garder mon calme et rester fort.

Will se mit à pleurer.

-Je... Je ne peux pas partir ! J'ai fais un pacte avec... avec un démon...

J'écarquillais les yeux et me recula de lui.

-Pardon ?! Tu as pactisé avec un démon ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Et depuis quand ?! Tu m'as toujours dit que jamais tu ne faisais de choses pareilles !

Will pleura de plus belle.

-Je l'ai fait pour avoir le pouvoir de faire revenir les morts parmi nous ! J'ai effectué le pacte il y a plus de deux ans pour connaître les incantations et espérer faire revenir ma mère. Et en échange de cela, je ne peux plus quitter ma propriété. Une fois passé le jardin autour du laboratoire, je disparaîtrais dans les limbes.

C'était affreux... à présent je comprenais pourquoi Will ne voulait absolument pas que je parte. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas me suivre. Et puis, je n'aurai jamais crus qu'il ai accepté ce sacrifice pour tenter de faire revenir sa mère.

-Comment est-elle morte ?, lui demandais-je tendrement.

Will fermait les yeux et se remémora sans doutes sa mort.

-C'est le Rongeur d'Âmes qui l'a tué. Il l'a tué elle et toute ma famille. J'ai réussis à m'enfuir et me suis caché dans l'ancien laboratoire de mon père. J'étais complètement perdu. Je ne savais plus quoi faire de ma vie. Alors, j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout et ai appelé Méphistophélès pour qu'il me confère les invocations dont j'avais besoin, en échange de quoi, quitter le laboratoire m'était prohibé. Mais j'ai échoué à mon expérience. J'ai tout échoué, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Mais avant ta venue, j'avais entièrement perdu contact avec tout les vivants, je n'étais qu'une ombre et avait perdu ma sociabilité. La folie me guettais. Je me suis donc reconstruit en même temps que toi. Plus je passais du temps avec mon revenant préféré, et plus je me sentais redevenir humain. Je t'aime tellement Nico, tu es tout pour moi.

-Mon Dieu Will..., soufflais-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ?

-Tu me prendrais pour un monstre si tu le savais. Et puis, tu es un exorciste. Tu renvois les démons et tues leurs suppôts. Je ne voulais pas subir le même sort qu'eux.

Je serrai mon emprise sur lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Will. Je reviendrais à tes côtés une fois mon travail accomplis. Mais comprends moi, je dois vaincre le Rongeur d'Âmes.

-Tu me le promet ? Tu me promet de revenir ?

-Oui.

Will renifla.

-Fais un pacte de sang alors. Comme ça je serai certain que tu reviendras.

Je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde. Je m'entaillais la paume de la main et faisait de même avec celle de Will. Je collai ma main blessée à la siennes et nous récitâmes en chœur :

- _Je le jure sur le sang_.

Will sourit enfin.

-Je comptes sur toi Death Boy.

Je lui rendis son sourire et lui fit un baiser rapide sur la bouche. Je partis à toute allure pour que Will ne me voit pas rougir comme un fou.

Mon Dieu c'était la toute première fois que je l'embrassais. Et c'était vraiment bon.

Je comptais bien recommencer.

* * *

 **[Ellipse]**

* * *

 _5 mois passèrent._

 _Le ciel s'était éclaircis. Les oiseaux recommençaient à chanter et la vie semblait reprendre son court. Le Rongeur d'Âmes avait été annihilé par un jeune exorciste sur qui les pouvoirs du démon n'avaient eu aucun effet. On appelait d'ailleurs ce jeune héros le « Roi Fantôme », car même la Mort ne pouvait pas l'attraper._

 _Le Roi Fantôme fut acclamé par le monde entier, on ne parlais plus que de lui. On avait érigé des monuments et des statues somptueuses à son effigie._

 _Mais malgré cette popularité inespérée et cette vie luxueuse, le jeune exorciste était triste. Il manquait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Son beau Docteur des Morts._

* * *

 **PDV : Will.**

Comme chaque matins, j'attendais un signe de Nico sur le pas de la porte. Le ciel avait retrouvé de ses couleurs et la forêt revivait. Mais pourtant, mon beau revenant ne se montrait pas.

Et donc, je pleurais sur le perron, persuadé qu'il ne reviendra jamais malgré le pacte que nous avions fait il y a des mois. Je pouvais encore sentir le goût subtil et enivrant de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'avait embrassé. Il m'aimait.

-Nico... ne m'oublie pas, sanglotais-je. Je t'en supplie, cela fait trop de temps que j'attends ton retour. Tu m'as fait une promesse...

Des oiseaux s'envolèrent soudainement d'un coin de la forêt entourant le laboratoire, comme si on les avait chassés. Je levais vivement ma tête, persuadé qu'une nouvelle menace se pointait. Mais à la place, je vis une silhouette angélique.

Un beau jeune homme avançait avec confiance vers moi. Il gardait la tête haute et avait un grand sourire collé à ses lèvres. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise noir et d'un pantalon troué.

Je n'en crus pas mes yeux lorsque je le vis. C'était lui. Ses adorables coutures à ses lèvres me confirmèrent que c'était vraiment lui.

-NICO !, hurlais-je de joie en me mettant à courir vers lui.

Nico écarquilla les yeux et se mit lui aussi à courir vers moi.

-Will !

Je courais comme un fou pour le rejoindre. Je voulais sauter dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément jusqu'à l'asphyxie. Je riais et parcourait le jardin à toute vitesse. L'adrénaline me rendait plus rapide.

-WILL NON !, hurla Nico en redoublant de vitesse pour me rejoindre.

-WILL OUI !, riais-je en m'approchant de la clôture délimitant le laboratoire.

Nous étions à la même distance de la clôture du jardin. Je pris mon élan et sauta au dessus pour pouvoir atterrir sur Nico.

-SUNSHINE !, cria le jeune exorciste en me voyant franchir la barrière.

Pourquoi était-il apeuré ? Je n'avais rien fait de mal... oh. J'ai compris trop tard.

Le monde devint flou et gris autour de moi. Je ne pus que frôler la main tendue de Nico avant de disparaître.

J'avais complètement oublié ma malédiction.

* * *

 **PDV : Nico.**

Je courrais à toute allure pour empêcher Will de franchir la barrière signant sa disparition définitive.

-WILL NON !, m'étranglais-je pour l'avertir du danger.

Complètement perdu dans son excitation, Will prit mon avertissement à la rigolade et continua à courir de plus belle.

J'accélérais ma course en priant pour que j'arrive à temps.

J'étais à moins d'un pas de la barrière lorsque le blond la franchit. Je tendais ma main vers lui pour l'arrêter, mais il était trop tard.

Je ne pus même plus le toucher et regardais une toute dernière fois ses beaux yeux bleus qui devenaient gris et fantomatiques. Il ne se doutait même pas de ce qui lui arrivait.

Sans même que je pus lui dire adieu, mon beau docteur se volatilisa.

Je me stoppai net. J'avais échoué. Je n'ai pas pus arrêter l'inévitable.

-W-Will..., murmurais-je. Qu'as tu fait... ?

Je ne pus retenir mes pleurs plus longtemps.

Tout s'était passé trop vite. Le pacte de Will avait eu raison de lui.

Je tombai à genoux, n'y tenant plus. J'évacuais toute les larmes de mon corps. Et, quand elles retombaient à terre, les plantes de fânaient et l'herbe jaunissait. Mais peu m'importait de voir la nature mourir autour de moi.

Will était mort. Mort ! Disparut ! Et je n'ai rien pus faire !

Je me détestais ! Si j'avais été plus rapide, Will serai actuellement dans mes bras à m'embrasser ! Mais non, il fallait toujours que les démons soient contre moi et prennent mon beau Docteur des Morts !

Je regardais le ciel et hurlais de douleur en laissant libre cours à tous mes pouvoirs d'exorciste. Tout animal autour de moi s'enfuyait. Lorsque je criais, mes coutures se détachèrent.

Je redoublais de force pour évacuer toutes mes souffrances. Mon hurlement devenait de plus en plus animal, voire même démoniaque. Mes yeux se perlèrent de sang et brillèrent d'un rouge malveillant.

L'intégralité de ma douleur me métamorphosait, me façonnait pour donner vie à un autre moi. Mes dents devinrent de plus en plus pointues, et les ongles se transformaient en griffes. Le sang de mes cicatrices recouvrait ma peau devenue rouge et mes cheveux s'allongèrent et semblèrent se déplacer vers mes omoplates tout en devenant des plumes pour former des ailes noires.

J'étais devenu un démon.

Le nouveau Rongeur d'Âmes.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Bon pour tout vous dire j'avais prévue une Happy End mais... ma nature m'a rattrapée. J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS avec un univers assez spécial et j'attends vos avis.**

 **Ciao !**


End file.
